This invention relates to improvements in automotive seat belts for the protection of passengers, and particularly to means for encouraging a passenger to use a seat belt.
Despite their proven effectiveness, and status as standard equipment on automobiles, passenger seat belts are unused by a large segment of the population. In some states, this has prompted laws making it a violation for persons, especially children, to ride without use of a seat belt. However such laws are of questionable effectiveness since the driver of the vehicle is not always aware when young passengers, particularly in the back seat of the vehicle, have failed to use them.
Accordingly, a system is needed for encouraging passengers, particularly younger ones, to use their seat belts without constant monitoring by the driver of the vehicle. Also, it would be advantageous for the driver to be informed automatically when a particular seat belt is not in use.